Sozialistiche Weltrepublik Partei (Socialist World Republic Party)
The Sozialistiche Weltrepublik Partei (Dorvische: Socialist World Republic Party) of the Volksrepublik Dorvik is a radical left-wing, revolutionary socialist party recently admitted to national standing. Although it has only recently entered national politics, its history stretches back to the year 3162, when its founder and current leader, Karl Raskop published his manifesto. History Karl Raskop Karl Raskop was born in the year 3138, on September 1st, in the capital city of Haldor. His father was a bus driver while his mother worked as a copyist. Karl received a basic education at a public school. He graduated from secondary school in 3156. Since he knew he wouldn't be able to afford a university education, he enlisted in the Navy at the age of eighteen, holding the post of Shipman 2nd class for the one year enlistment period. Upon his discharge, was offered a naval scholarship to a university of his choice. He selected the University of Haldor and chose to major in Economics. He graduated in 3161, and entered the world of the stock exchange. However, he soon became disillusioned with the ebb and flow of finance and spent a few months researching political science and history. He emerged from this period with his manifesto and found the Socialistiche Weltrpublik Partei. Since then, he has served as the party's head, as well as its public face, though he hasn't been as involved in public relations as other party leaders like Dieter Oelberg and Kolman D. Klein. He is still the official leader as the party enters national politics. The Party Upon its founding, the SWP attracted a small following of like minded people. It campaigned rather unsuccessfully in Staat politics for several years until finally, in 3166, won a seat on the Kordusia Staat legislature vacated by a resigning member. With a foot in the door, the SWP began to build some steam, though it never held a large amount of power. After playing a role in Staat politics for decades, Karl Raskop decided it was time to try the party's hand at national politics, and applied for national recognition. It was accepted, and the party is just finishing its re-tooling for the Volksammer. Ideology The SWP is a radical socialist organization. It believes it is inevitable for the entire world to be converted to a socialist state. While it is revolutionary in nature, the SWP believes that this should be a revolution of voices and votes, not guns and blood. On social issues, the SWP is liberal, advocating equal civil rights, freedom of speech, and the legality of abortion, homsexual unions, alcohol, tobacco, and marijuana. Economically, it is socialist, with equal ownership of industry by all of the people. The existance of small, single location private business is to be allowed, but the moment that the owner wishes it to become a franchise, he must hand over control to the state. Banks are to be state owned, and corporations are to be illegal. The SWP is not that concerned with ecology, though it is in favor of environmentally friendly proceedings, so long as they are not too expensive. The SWP is opposed to censorship. The SWP is anti-religion, though it does not call for it to be illegal. It simply wishes for it to be diminished and taxed. To put in short, the SWP supports an open, free society, in which the means of production are state owned, and that the state be a manifestation of the peoples' will. Leadership Vorsitzender der Revolution (Chairman of the Revolution): Karl Raskop Unter-Vorsitzender (Under-Chairman): Rudi Kurzmann Partei Kongress Geschäftsleiter (Party Congress Leader): Theodor Lenz Öffentlichkeit Verhältnis Offizier (Public Relations Officer): Dieter Oelberg Veranstalter der Party (Party Manager): Kolman D. Klein Category:Political parties in Dorvik